


Lovebirds

by Gort



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1920s, A Season Away 'verse, Alternate Universe - Historical, Egypt, F/M, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Not the Coffee, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: AU, A Season Away verse. Hunter and Bobbi on the Luxor to Cairo train, a decoy mission, and a coffee mishap.Beta'd by Sunalso





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



Hunter stowed the luggage overhead in their private berth in first class, watching the open doorway out the corner of his eye as other passengers streamed by. They were an eclectic bunch, as was to be expected, tourists from all over Europe mingling with the porters and well-heeled Egyptians who were traveling between Luxor and Cairo. It was late afternoon, but he and Bobbi had scored a spot on the cooler, eastern side of the train.

Bobbi was sitting by the door, flipping through the dinner menu and looking every inch the snobby wife of a man of leisure, though neither of those things was true, thank christ. She was even wearing a dress instead of the wide-legged trousers she favored, and while he mourned the loss of a spectacular backside view, she was displaying a healthy amount of leg, which was an excellent substitute. An empty case, acting as their decoy, was on the seat beside her.

Hunter and Coulson had spent half the day traversing the city, talking to multiple antiquity dealers and consulting with shady characters in half a dozen cafes, the empty case by their side all the while, and if Ward didn’t believe by now there was something damn important inside, he was stupider than Hunter thought. Which was a low bar, to be sure, but Hunter couldn’t dredge up much admiration for the man.

Shoving the last of their luggage up overhead, Hunter rolled his shoulder, trying to hide his wince as the wound on his bicep pulled uncomfortably. Damn Ward and his bloody ambush. “How’s your arm?” Bobbi murmured, not looking up from the menu.

Hunter sighed. “Fine.” She made a noise that told him she wasn’t buying it. Of course, he couldn’t fool her. He’d never been able to hide a damn thing from her, which had made for a rocky start to their marriage. He’d wanted to tell her everything about his Edinburgh assignment—who he was working for, Coulson’s secret map, recruiting Fitz for the dig. All of it. But he couldn’t without compromising both her and the mission, and as she’d slowly picked apart his cover story, he’d done the only thing he could think of.

He’d left.

It’d nearly killed him, though luckily he’d had Fitz to keep in high spirits, watching out for anyone who might show interest in a quiet, intelligent archeologist, coaxing him to take the job, and focusing on anything but the woman Hunter had left behind.

He’d never expected Bobbi to turn up in Egypt, especially not in the company of the woman who held the original of the map that had sent him out here in the first place. He’d also never been so happy to see anyone in his entire life.

Even if she did drive him absolutely mad. In all senses of the word.

“Well then,” Bobbi said, looking up at him. Her legs were crossed demurely, and her hair was done up in some kind of complicated knot that he wanted to spend all evening unraveling. “Should we put this somewhere safe?” She held up the decoy case. Her voice carried out into the corridor, but none of the passing travelers gave them a second glance as Hunter took the case from her and carefully stowed it overhead.

He rolled his shoulder again and Bobbi set the menu aside. “Lance,” she said softly.

The parade in the corridor had slowed to a trickle, and none had shown more than a cursory interest in checking out their accommodations. The train lurched forward as they got underway, slowly picking up speed. If Ward or one of his men was on the train, they were lying low for now. Hunter sighed and dropped down next to her on the long, narrow seat. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

Bobbi got up and closed the door firmly before turning back to him, her hands on her hips. “Shirt off.”

Hunter lifted his eyebrows. “In the middle of the afternoon, love? I know I’m irresistible but that’s bound to cause a scandal.”

Rolling her eyes, Bobbi began to unbutton his shirt. “You’re a walking scandal. Have you done one respectable thing in your life?”

“Married you, didn’t I?” Hunter said, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and untucking it from his trousers.

Bobbi’s expression softened. “You did.” There was a shadow in her eyes that hadn’t been there when he used to tease her like this, but that had been before Egypt. Before he’d picked a fight over some stupid bit of nothing and used it as an excuse to slink off in the night like a thief.

He caught her hands as his shirt parted, and brushed kisses across her knuckles. “Best decision I ever made.”

“Let’s see that arm,” Bobbi said, pulling her hands from his grasp. Hunter tried not to look too disappointed as she helped him out of one shirt arm and peeled back the bandages. There were a couple of spots of new blood, and she frowned. “We should have found someone to stitch it.”

Hunter made a face. “It’ll be fine. It’s just a graze.”

“A graze from a bullet,” Bobbi snapped, her tone sharp. “It was bad enough when you didn’t come back home, and I thought…” She took a breath like she was searching for the right words, and Hunter’s heart clenched. “…I’d never see you again. I’m not losing you because of some stupid secret treasure.”

“Hey,” he said softly as she grabbed a satchel and sat on the bench beside him. “I was an idiot. I’m sorry, Bob, I shouldn’t have disappeared, but it had nothing to do with you, you know that.” She was silent as she got out fresh bandages and tape. “Nothing,” he repeated in case she’d missed it.

Bobbi shook her head, her eyes on his arm. “I was the one who told you not to bother coming back.”

“You said that every time we had a row.” Hunter held still as she peeled off the bloodied gauze. “And when did I ever listen?”

“Only the once,” she murmured.

“I would have come back,” Hunter said, but she still wasn’t meeting his eyes. They’d had several versions of this conversation since they’d stumbled across each other in the desert outside Luxor, and he figured they’d keep having it until she believed him, but there was a new undercurrent this time. Whatever it was, now that they were finally on their own, he had plenty of time to wheedle it out of her.   

Her hands were sure but gentle as she taped the new piece of gauze in place, and he reached over to slide a hand up her thigh. She finally met his eyes, a smile playing on the corner of her mouth, and placed the final piece of tape. “We should probably have dinner in since we’re supposedly protecting something.”

“Excellent plan,” Hunter said, leaning in to kiss her.

Bobbi stopped him with a firm hand against his chest. “Don’t start, we’re supposed to be watching for Ward.”

Slumping back, Hunter let his lower lip sneak out. “What’s the fun of having our own berth if we don’t use it?”

“I’ll order us dinner,” Bobbi said, brushing a kiss across his lips. She followed it with her thumb and the familiar gesture made his heart flip over in his chest. He’d missed these quiet moments. “Lipstick,” she murmured. “You want coffee, too?”

“We’d better,” Hunter said, his voice rough. “No telling when those bastards might show.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.”

“I’ll be here with the decoy.” He shrugged back into his shirt and started doing up the buttons.

“Be careful of your arm.” Bobbi smoothed a hand down the front of his shirt and stood, opening the door to their compartment.

“Bob,” Hunter said before she closed it behind her again. She looked over her shoulder and he took a moment to drink in the sight of her, golden hair shining in the fading afternoon light. How he’d been lucky enough to earn a second chance, he had no idea, but he wasn’t going to waste a moment of it. “Watch your back.”

 She smiled. “You too.”

The door closed behind her with a soft click, and then he was alone. He gave up on buttoning his shirt and sat for a few minutes, staring out the train window at the brown landscape sliding by. Egypt was nearly the exact opposite of the green, rolling hills of Scotland, and yet he’d found Bobbi in both of those places, which had to mean something. Other than he was a blithering idiot for letting work come between them in the first place. It was a relief not to have to hide things from her anymore. The fact that they could have been doing this all along was a thorn in his side. He’d have to make sure Coulson knew he wasn’t leaving her behind again.

He glanced toward the door, but it remained firmly shut.  The rhythmic sound of the train wheels clacking along was making it difficult to stay awake. Hunter stretched out on a bench seat and stuffed one of the decorative pillows under his head, lying back on folded arms. Hopefully, Bobbi would be back soon with that coffee.

He eyed the empty case overhead, hoping the others had found their way safely to the steamer they were taking up the Nile to Cairo. There was no way Ward wouldn’t keep an eye on both parties, but splitting his attention was better than just waiting around for another ambush.

If he’d fallen for their scheme.

A yawn escaped, and Hunter wished he really was just a sightseer so that he could curl up with his wife and get to know her all over again. His eyelids grew heavy, and he was well on his way to a light doze by the time the door clicked open.

“Coffee?” Hunter asked hopefully.

Bobbi didn’t answer.

He cracked open one eye as the door closed, and his entire body tensed as the barrel of a gun came into focus, pointed right at him.

It wasn’t Bobbi.

The man behind the gun wasn’t Ward, either, but Hunter supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. He’d stick with Coulson, too, if that was his target. Still, it stung a little to know he wasn’t important enough to warrant a personal visit. “Think you’ve got the wrong room, mate,” Hunter said, carefully shifting his feet and gripping the pillow under his head.

“Where is it?” the man behind the gun growled. His hat was pulled low over his face, and the suit he was wearing was frayed at the cuffs and collar.

“Dining car?” Hunter asked. “Just down the hall. Heard they’re serving-”

“Shut up,” the man interrupted, inching a little closer. The gun was almost within reach now.

The door swung open behind the intruder and Hunter’s eyes widened as Bobbi came into view, a tray of china in her hands. “Lance,” she started, only to stop short.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the man with the gun began to turn towards her. Hunter jerked the pillow out from under his head, aiming to knock aside the pistol. Bobbi’s eyes narrowed, and a second later, the entire contents of the tray she was carrying crashed down on the stranger’s head.

The man let out a yelp as hot coffee streamed down his face and he stumbled back far enough for Hunter to grab his arm, but the man still had a tight grip on his pistol. Bobbi had the presence of mind to slam the door closed behind her, and Hunter managed to shove the gunman onto the bench on the other side of the compartment, trapping the pistol beneath the pillow as it went off with a muffled crack.

“Hunter!”

“Fine,” Hunter gasped out, grabbing the man’s wrist and tossing the pillow aside. Feathers cascaded out of the holes in it, drifting through the air in a thick cloud as Hunter wrenched the gun away and pressed the deflated pillow over the man’s coffee-reddened face while kneeling on his chest. The man struggled, his movements clumsy and slow, but Hunter was sure he’d recover soon.

Bobbi stumbled past on her way to the window before he even had to ask, throwing it open. The escaped feathers whipped up a mini-maelstrom, whirling through the compartment and sticking to everything. Hunter blew one out of his face, annoyed, as he yanked the man to his feet and dragged him toward the window. Grabbing a fistful of the dazed man’s suit jacket, Hunter heaved him out into the desert before slamming the window shut.

His heart pounding, Hunter tried to catch his breath and turned around. Bobbi was staring at him. Her hair was a disheveled mess, feathers caught in the golden strands, and she’d picked up the gun, holding it in a white-knuckled grip.

“Alright?” he asked.

She nodded slowly, then jumped as someone knocked on the door. Hunter jerked his head and she positioned herself behind the door with the pistol, her jaw set, and her expression determined. God, he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

Carefully, Hunter picked his way through the bits of porcelain strewn across the floor and ran a hand through his hair. Putting a hand on the door handle, he glanced over at Bob and she nodded once. He positioned himself on the other side of the door and opened it with a swift tug, startling the porter on the other side of it. Hunter looked the young man over, but he was wide-eyed and empty-handed. “Sir-” the porter said as Bobbi poked her head around the door. “Uh, everything okay?”

Hunter forced a grin, trying to put a bit of lechery in it. “Never better.”

“We’re fine,” Bobbi said with false cheer. “Sorry about the noise.”

The porter’s eyes had gone even wider at the sight of the broken cups and saucers. “Um…”

“I was a little clumsy with the coffee, sorry. Maybe add a pot to our dinner order.” Bobbi leaned her head against Hunter’s shoulder. “And delay the delivery a while?”

“Okay,” the porter replied weakly.  

“Great,” Hunter said, shooting the kid a wink. “Thanks for checking in.” He closed the door with a firm click and leaned against it.

Bobbi dropped the gun on the bench beside her and ran her hands over Hunter’s shoulders and down his chest. “You’re okay?” she asked. Hunter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

“Better now,” he murmured. A second later he wrinkled his nose and sneezed, sending a feather flying off Bobbi’s shoulder.

She let out a muffled laugh, curling her arms around his neck. “Would you please stop getting shot at?”

“It’s not like I’m trying to get shot!”

“Could have fooled me,” she pulled back and cradled his face in her hands, reaching up to pluck a feather out of his hair. “How’s your arm?”

Hunter slid a hand up her back. “Never better. Come here.” She yielded without protest, leaning in to kiss him softly. She sighed against his mouth and Hunter slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting Bobbi and a hint of coffee. She must have snuck a cup while she was off ordering dinner. He sucked on her tongue and she groaned, her grip on his shoulders tightening.

Maneuvering them away from the door, Hunter aimed for the nearest bench, bracing a knee on it while Bobbi clutched the front of his shirt. She sat back, pulling him on top of her, but his injured arm didn’t quite break their fall the way he was aiming for, so they landed a bit less gracefully than Hunter anticipated and he had to break their kiss. A flurry of feathers swirled into the air around them and the breathless laugh Bobbi let out was worth his clumsiness.

He pulled back a little and she hooked her arms loosely around his neck, gazing up at him as he settled more fully on top of her. “You look like you lost a fight with a goose,” Bobbi said.

Hunter snorted and plucked a feather out of her hair. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” This time her laugh was deeper, richer, and Hunter stroked his thumb over her cheek, basking in the sound.

“I’m not going to ask.”

“You know,” Hunter said, lowering his head and kissing her lips, first the bottom one, then the top. “You can ask me anything now.”

Bobbi began to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Do you remember what we were fighting about the night you left. The last night, I mean?”

Hunter’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Yeah.” Her job at the museum in Edinburgh had been wrapping up, and she’d begun making plans to head back to America, asking him the kinds of questions he couldn’t answer without divulging his purpose for being in Scotland in the first place. It’d been all he could think about for weeks after he’d left, wishing he could have explained.  

“Did you mean it?” she said, her eyes steady on his.

“Mean what?” he asked cautiously.

“That all you wanted was a future with me, but you weren’t ready?”

That wasn’t the question he’d expected. Hunter dropped his head to the crook of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed her in. “Yes,” he mumbled against her skin.

She threaded a hand into his hair and tugged until he lifted his head again. “Do you think you’re ready now?”

“Yes,” he said again, his voice stronger.

 Her smile was more subdued this time, but no less beautiful. “Me too.”

This time, his heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason. “Bob,” he croaked.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, mindful of his injury, and plucked a feather off the collar, sticking it in her hair. “Guess we’re nesting,” she said with a straight face, and Hunter let out a laugh that came from his belly, dropping his head to kiss a line up her throat.

“I love you,” he murmured, then nipped at her earlobe.

“Love you too,” she said, tugging on his undershirt. “Now off.”

He hummed his approval, sliding a hand down her thigh, searching for the hem of her skirt. “With pleasure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my favorite birb. I hope your day is amazing, Al! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr @robotgort


End file.
